Hurt
by gengie
Summary: Mereka berdua tau hubungan yang mereka jalani salah. Tapi cinta itu terasa menyenangkan walau akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama terluka. Sama-sama tersakiti akan takdir. KaiSoo couple. BL. Oneshoot.


**-HURT-**

**KaiSoo's Fanfiction**

"Bagaimana?" lengan kekar yang memeluknya semakin erat merengkuh tubuhnya. Hangat saat badan mereka semakin menempel disaat udara pantai berhembus menampar pipinya lembut.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kai menjawab sambil lalu dengan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak sang kekasih.

"Hubungan kita… orang tuamu sudah mengetahuinya kan?"

Kebisuan yang tercipta diantara mereka cukup membuatnya tahu jika Kai merasa sulit untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Deburan ombak nan jauh diujung sana berkilau-kilau akibat cahaya rembulan yang sedikit meredup. Ingin sekali ia bisa melihat wajah Kai yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Meneliti wajah tampannya dan membaca luapan perasaan pada mata kelam lelaki itu.

"Hemmm…" gumaman tanpa arti dari Kai membuatnya memisahkan diri. Ditatapnya wajah lelaki itu. Ada sorot sedih pada binar matanya. Beginilah Kai, selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri, tipikal lelaki itu. Hembusan angin malam semakin menggigilkan badan mereka berdua, tapi sorot mata itu tak kunjung lepas satu sama lain.

Kai menghembuskan napasnya, pria berkulit coklat itu sedikit merendahkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengannya yang lebih pendek. Pria itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Semua baik-baik saja kok."

Ia menggeleng tak percaya. Jelas bohong saat lelaki itu tak menatap matanya saat mengatakannya.

"Bohong…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata yang ada diujung lidahnya, tangan lelaki itu sudah mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Udara semakin dingin, ayo masuk. Besok kita harus sudah pulang."

Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja, Kai masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukannya yang sempat menahan tangan lelaki itu. Akhir liburan mereka berakhir dengan perasaan seperti ini, apakah mereka masih belum bisa saling membuka hati? Atau Kai kembali memakai alasan untuk melindunginya? Demi tuhan, ia tak selemah apa yang ada dalam pikiran lelaki itu.

_Semoga kau benar, semua baik-baik saja._

oOo

Hari itu Kai datang menemuinya. Sedikit terkejut melihat mata lelaki itu yang memerah seakan menahan tangis. Apalagi melihat betapa kusutnya wajah itu.

"Sia…pa?"

Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya saat ia membuka pintu. Nyaris membuatnya terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia terkekeh mendengar nada manja dari suara pria itu. Ia melepas pelukan lelaki itu dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?"

Kai mengangguk sambil mengambil segelas teh hangat yang ia sodorkan. Meniup uap panas yang mengepul sebelum meminumnya perlahan. Setelahnya pria itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan menarik tangannya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Mereka berbagi senyum. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang, kebiasaan yang selalu pria itu lakukan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" senyum diwajah Kai berangsur memudar. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada kekasihnya saat pria itu memeluknya tadi.

Kai menggeleng.

"Kau berbohong lagi."

"Kumohon jangan membicarakan hal ini." ia terkejut saat Kai meraih kepalanya, merebahkannya perlahan pada pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Kau lelah?" ia tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Bukannya seharusnya Kai yang lelah setelah pulang kerja?

Ia hanya menggeleng tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedikit terbuai dengan tangan besar yang tengah mengelus kepalanya lembut. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi begitu lelah dan ingin terlelap.

Ia melihat wajah Kai yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Rasanya damai dengan suara detik jam yang terasa bagai pengantar tidur baginya. Ia menguap sebelum menyamankan kepalanya dan tertidur lelap.

.

.

"Percayalah aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Senang telah berjumpa denganmu sayang."

oOo

Gumpalan air mata sudah siap tumpah diujung pelupuk matanya. Tapi mati-matian ia tahan bulir bening yang sudah mengaburkan matanya. Setidaknya pandangan _blur_ yang air matanya ciptakan membuatnya tak perlu melihat sosok itu mencium wanita pasangannya.

Pria dengan _tuxedo_ hitam itu Kainya. Kainya yang tengah mengucap janji dengan seorang wanita yang begitu anggun dengan gaun pengantinnya. Inilah akhir mereka.

Saat terbangun waktu itu ia terkejut tak melihat Kai disampingnya. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah sebuah undangan yang terletak diatas mejanya. Undangan pernikahan Kai.

Seketika ia tahu betapa sulitnya mereka mempertahankan hubungan dari hati keras orang tua Kai. Ia memang tak menyalahkan orang tua Kai karena hubungan meraka memang terlarang.

Dalam seminggu ia berusaha menghubungi pria itu, mencarinya di kantornya, namun nihil pria itu menghindarinya. Pria itu hilang.

Hingga disinilah ia sekarang. Menyaksikan kekasih yang ia cintai tengah mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Mata mereka beradu. Tatapan terluka yang saling mereka lemparkan membuatnya sadar bukan hanya ia yang tersakiti. Kai bahkan tak menghiraukan pengantinnya yang tengah memanggilnya sedari tadi.

Lelaki itu datang menghampirinya dengan wajah sendu yang begitu menyayat hati. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian saat mempelai wanita yang sejak tadi memanggil Kai berusaha mengalihkan atensi pria tersebut darinya.

Mereka saling menatap dengan bening air mata yang saling memupuk diujung pelupuk. Bisu melingkupi mereka. Hanya teriakan hati pilu yang saling mereka suarakan. Air muka dua lelaki itu jelas telah berbicara banyak tentang perasaan mereka.

Mereka terluka.

Ia menggeleng tanpa sanggup menatap mata kelam lelaki didepannya. Bibir bawahnya sedari tadi ia gigit untuk meredam isakan bodoh dari kerongkongannya. Saat ia merasakan hangat ditelapak kanan tangannya, ia tahu pria itu tengah menggenggam tangannya. Hangat tangan besar yang terakhir kali dapat ia rasakan.

Mereka sama-sama semakin mengeratkan tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Berusaha menguatkan satu sama lain. Saat tangan itu ia lepas dengan perasaan berat, udara disekitarnya terasa hampa.

Dan rasa sakit itu kembali.

Ia ditinggalkan.

Kai kembali melangkah pada mempelainya yang terlihat kesal dengan bahu yang merosot tak bersemangat. Tak seperti pria itu yang biasanya memiliki kelebihan energi setiap harinya. Mereka kembali menatap saat Kai ada diujung sana.

_I love you._

Ia mengucapkannya dengan gerak bibir yang bergetar tanpa suara. Berusaha menyampaiakan pesan terakhir akan perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Dan air mata keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Kai mengangguk sebelum menghela napas di altar dan menghilangkan kontak mata diantara mereka berdua. Akhir untuk mereka berdua.

Hingga saat ini ia kembali merutuk nasib akan kisah yang ia terima.

Kenapa mereka harus lahir dengan _gender _yang sama?

.

.

END


End file.
